Karolína Vesely
History In the beginning ... Karolína S. Vesely known as Kája was born on the 27th of May in Berkeley Springs, West Virginia. She is the daughter of two Pure Blood parents, Maja and Alois Vesely. Alois was born a werewolf, his family was cursed. Long ago, the Vesely family betrayed one of their own. From then on they have only ever produced Werewolves. Something Alois never told Maja or the rest of her family. He was uncertain of what the horrible truth would have done to his new family, and his unborn child. Ten and half-months after secluding himself only during his unsightly transformations, and claiming it was "work related" Maja gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Karolína. Alois noted immediately that she looked nothing like him. She looked so much like her mother it lead him to offer the suggestion of giving Kája her mother's middle name as her own middle name, Silvie. During her first six years of life Kája didn't display traits that would lead anyone to believe she was not first of all "normal human", and secondly only a witch. It was still early in her life, and the Vesely family could not even be sure she was not in fact a dreaded Squib. It was not until Kája's seventh birthday that Alois and the Vesely families worst fears were realized. Kája has a temper, and as a child when something didn't go her way she wasn't going to sit back and take it. The little girl would fly into a rage emotionally transforming into the sort of monster, a monster the Vesely family knew all too well. At the first sight of this behavior they all bowed their heads in shame. Trying desperately to calm her little beast there was nothing Maja could do, and Babička Vesely stepped in. The Vesely family as their own pack have a psychic connection with one another, Babička Vesely being the equivalent of their leader, better know as their Lupa oversees all. Babička, Klaudie, and Alois were left with teaching Kája to control herself both in her human and wolf form, which was not an easy task. Kája was born aggressive, and independent, she wanted no part of the pack from the start. After fifteen long years of conditioning, technically only nine of them heavily focused on curbing and controlling her aggression Kája was finally enrolled and accepted into a magical institution. The Eastern European School of Magic had accepted her and placed her within Vorobyov house. The oldest house in the school and the one most notorious for being full of the double threats, the intelligent and dangerous. Trying for years to denounce the pack and break her connection to Babička, Kája has been unsuccessful every time. She is completely unaware the link her family has is a bond of blood and can only be broken in two ways. When Kája officially becomes a member of another pack, her family will no longer 'hear' her. When she ceases to exist, no one will. In other words when Kája dies her bond will forever be severed. Background Personality Kája has an inner demon, it is all due to the Vesely family curse, she is a werewolf and when not able to gratify what it is her animal mentality wants it frustrates her causing her to lash out. With the conditioning from the Vesely pack she has learned to take what is dished out to an impressively abundant extent, which is quite a feat considering how long it took to get her to remain in her human form when she became agitated. She does have some self-control, despite her taste for violence. Kája was enrolled in the Eastern European School of Magic very late, by about her Fifth year. She had not attended any magical school previously, and she was still far too aggressive the previous four years. Babička Vesely believed that she was ready, and she was. The Vesely family has not admitted publicly that she or they are werewolves. Personality Traits Observant Like her father and much of the Vesely pack, Kája is alarmingly alert. Her depth perception is superb, and her spatial awareness is abnormal. She has a sense that has been likened to Second Sight, an almost precognitive awareness. No one in the family has ever been a seer, if they were not born a wolf, they were Squibs. Aggressive From a young age, all during the years of normal "wizarding school" she missed to the present, Kája was homeschooled. She has been tirelessly trained, and dutifully conditioned to analyze and adapt, exert self-control, conform to the community, and above all never draw negative attention to the family or the pack. Appearance :In her werewolf form she looks harmless, despite the fact that she is a bloodthirsty wolf. Her eyes are still very blue, and her fur is the same shade of black as her natural hair color. The difference being the reddish markings only seen in the light at the tips of her coat. The markings come from dying her hair red. Kája looks like her mother, she has no resemblance to the Vesely family aside from the fact that she carries the curse. In her human form she is beautiful and often mistaken for a Veela. She has long flowing dark black hair she dyes it red occasionally, at it's longest it falls past her shoulders. She has heart stopping ice blue eyes, eyes that are so spectacularly blue it is mesmerizing. Her model is Ashlee Simpson KVesely2.jpg K_Vesely.jpg KVesely1.jpg Abilities Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Czech Category:Slovenian Category:Black Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Vorobyov Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Name Begins With "K" Category:Right Handed Category:Asexual Category:May Birthday Category:Legitimate Child